


Eyelash Wish

by kimizomi



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, background yukilisa, rinko is haneoka student here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimizomi/pseuds/kimizomi
Summary: “There’s a myth saying that if an eyelash comes out, you will have to put it on the back of your hand, wish, and throw it over your shoulder." Well, at least that was what Lisa said to Sayo. Sayo wouldn't have thought much about it, but it would be a lie to say that she hadn't wished on an eyelash to be closer to Shirokane Rinko, the one keyboardist who she has a crush on.





	Eyelash Wish

**Author's Note:**

> I usually write for Love Live, so this is my first ever Bandori fic. I apologise in advance if my characterisations aren't 100% accurate, but I tried my best. I love RinSayo way too much ;-; Oh also everything here is canon to the plot, except that I made Rinko a Haneoka student instead of being from Hanasakigawa.

_“Ah! Fallen eyelash! Make a wish~”_

_“Hm? Wait—Imai-san, you’re too close!”_

_“Fufu, here you go!”_

_A stray eyelash was placed in Sayo’s hands, unbeknownst to the guitarist’s confusion on whatever Lisa was trying to do with just an eyelash that had fell out onto her cheek._

_“There’s a myth saying that if an eyelash comes out, you will have to put it on the back of your hand, wish, and throw it over your shoulder. Well, of course in some cases we don’t have to do much but just wish, heheh.”_

_Sayo could only stare at the bassist, who looked oddly serious in her explanation of the proclaimed “eyelash-wish” myth. Since when did she get so involved with myths like these anyway? She sighed, and flicked the strand of eyelash onto the ground. She folded her arms, and narrowed her glance at Lisa, “Imai-san, if you have so much time to care about things like these…”_

_“Hai hai, back to practice!” Lisa happily chanted, knowing very well that her teal-haired bandmate would launch into a lashing tirade if she probed on any further. She winked at Sayo, and quickly whispered, “I don’t want to secretly see you wishing for Rinko then~”_

_“I-IMAI-SAN!”_

* * *

“That wasn’t bad. Let’s keep building on this in tomorrow’s practice.” Yukina announced, right after a long session in the studio.

Yukina and Lisa were the first two to clear out of the studio today, as they had a live band to catch somewhere around the area. Sayo knew for a fact that it was also an excuse for them to have a date. They’ve been together for about three weeks now, and although Yukina and Lisa has kept their relationship somewhat low profile during Roselia band practices, she has seen the bright red flush on Yukina’s face each time she makes brief communication with Lisa on things to improve for her bass. Sometimes, she would also notice how Lisa would brush her fingers against Yukina’s whenever they crossed each other’s path on the stage during live performances. _Being in love must be nice huh…_

Sayo rubbed at her eyes, and blinked a few times before finally feeling the prickling sensation subside. It has been there the whole time during band practice, and she wasn’t sure if it was from the lethargy or— _gulp. A fallen eyelash._ Lisa’s words began to echo in her head, and as if on cue, her glance landed upon a certain black-haired girl in the studio. Rinko was tinkering with her piano, her keys making faint sounds. _Why is she still here…?_ Sayo did a 360-take around the studio, and realised that Ako was gone as well. She swallowed a gulp of saliva, as she let the realisation sink in—she was alone with Rinko for the first time.

* * *

_As cheesy as it sounded, Sayo was completely numb to the concept of being attracted to someone, only until Shirokane Rinko walked into the studio for the first time to audition as Roselia’s keyboardist. As compared to her energetic and bombastic best friend Ako, Rinko was the complete opposite—awfully shy, and soft-spoken. She would try to avoid as much eye contact as possible, and this was necessitated by her long bangs framed with a hime-style cut that would shield a bit of her line of sight whenever she tilted her head in a certain way. However, Sayo found herself attracted to Rinko. Maybe it was the quiet gentleness that appealed to Sayo, maybe it was the fierce, yet doe-eyed look she put on when she played the piano, or maybe—maybe it was because Rinko seemed a little unattainable. Sayo remembered groaning to herself that day—she knew for a fact that she always felt inferior to her twin sister Hina, who excelled in everything, and those skills were something Sayo could regretfully, not be able to attain or match up to. Hence, when she projected the same thoughts onto the new keyboardist in Roselia, she tried to shake off this thought. When it was mentioned on the same day that Roselia would be doing live performances, the socially awkward Rinko was momentarily stunned, and Yukina wasted no time in being brutally honest, telling Rinko to “go home, then”. Sayo understood the vocalist’s intentions, but for a moment there she wanted to just put in a word for the black-haired to alleviate the situation. Hah… Her? Trying to be the peacemaker? That was when she knew she had gone soft for one Shirokane Rinko, and it was never going to go away anytime soon._

_As the new members became to assimilate into the band, Roselia was getting stronger and stronger. Their live performances were well received, and they have gathered many fans in live houses. But that aside, Sayo also became more observant of interactions that were made off-stage. She knew that Ako was best friends with Rinko, and it was obviously thanks to their friendship that allowed Rinko to join Roselia as well. However, Sayo couldn’t help but to be envious. In front of Roselia and other people in general, Rinko’s smile was brief, and gentle—almost too polite, in fact. But when it came to Ako, Sayo noticed that Rinko actually allowed herself to giggle. Her eyes actually scrunched up whenever she let out a small chuckle, which was so pure, so cute, and so… Unattainable. Sayo could never be able to witness that big smile in front of her face, and as she watched from the back, she realised that that’s all she could ever do—watch on in envy and wish in vain for this hopeless crush on Rinko._

_That was when she started to find comfort in Lisa. Although Lisa was the most carefree one out of the band, she was also the most caring, so it didn’t take long before Sayo confessed to Lisa that she had a crush on a certain keyboardist. Although it did end up in a whole lot of teasing that came after, Lisa often encouraged Sayo to spend more time with Rinko after practice hours, in order to get to know each other better on a personal level. “But what about Udagawa-san?” Sayo would question. Lisa would then respond, “maaa, look at it this way. In pop culture there’s this thing called a ship. You wish you could be with Rinko, so we call this a ship. You ship yourself with her. Though in this case, it would be a rare ship because it’s cute how you two barely have much interaction, yet there’s so much feelings coming from ya~ But in the case of Ako and Rinko, they might be a brotp, in which they love each other a lot, but it is simply platonic.” Sayo stared at Lisa, wondering what on earth she was rambling about. Then after came the whole eyelash wish thing, and Sayo was really questioning Lisa’s weird enthusiasm in eyelash myths and things involving a ship. Or perhaps that was how Lisa herself approached love with Yukina._

* * *

“H-Hikawa-san?” 

Sayo froze up in her spot, as she didn’t realise she had been zoning out this whole time. Plus, Rinko had called out for her. She swallowed a gulp of breath, and turned to face the black-haired, who was already glancing at her, her head tilted in curiosity.

“Uh—Uhh, yes?” Sayo cleared her throat, in an attempt to compose herself quickly. “Why are you still here, Shirokane-san?”

“O-Oh…” The keyboardist instantly lowered her glance, “I was about to go b-but, you were strumming a song and I-I wanted to play along w-with you…”

 _She was strumming a song…?_ She had completely no idea that her hands would just automatically strum something while she was zoning out. It must have been the intense amount of practice recently. But most importantly, Rinko actually played her keyboard to the sound of her strums? Sayo could feel the heat rush to her cheeks upon being the subject of Rinko’s attention.

“Do you happen to know where Udagawa-san went?” Sayo asked, in an attempt to change the subject.

“Ah, Ako-chan.” Rinko hummed lightly. “She already left because she wanted to walk home with her sister.”

“Oh, I see.” Sayo nodded in thought. The Udagawas have always been that close. 

There was a moment of silence for a while after that, and Sayo could have never been any more awkward and at the same time, nervous. Thankfully, there came a knock on the door, and Marina popped her head into the studio. 

“Girls, we’re closing in a few minutes!”

Both Sayo and Rinko acknowledged her, as they went ahead to pack up and call it a day. As Sayo lifted her guitar to place it back into her guitar case, she noticed that her strand of eyelash was still stubbornly stuck on her finger. She took a deep breath, as she mentally wished for something. _As silly as it sounded from Lisa, it wouldn’t hurt right?_

 

_I wish to be close with Shirokane-san._

 

“Shall we go then, Shirokane-san?” 

The black-haired meekly nodded, and slung her bag across her shoulder. “Y-yes… Let’s go, Hikawa-san…” 

The cool evening air brushed against Sayo’s skin, as she walked with Rinko on the sidewalk. The sounds of traffic and passerbys filled the air, but the silence between Sayo and Rinko was unnerving. She peeked a glance at the keyboardist by her side, who was staring right at her phone while walking. _Great._ Rinko was probably too shy to speak up, hence resulting in her using her phone as a distraction. This wasn’t going too well.

It wasn’t until Sayo begin to feel the black-haired slowing down, until she was no longer right beside her. She immediately turned behind to see Rinko rooted to her spot, with her eyes glued to her phone screen. Her gaze was more intense than usual, and Sayo backtracked to where she was. 

“Shirokane-san? Are you okay?”

“I-I…” Rinko started to chew on her lips in, as her hands that were holding on to her phone fidgeted about in unease. “I’m… Okay.”

Sayo flickered an eyelid over to the black-haired, unsatisfied with her response. “Are you sure you’re okay?” 

“S-Sorry… I….” The black-haired looked up to meet Sayo’s glance, as she held her phone out to her. “T-The fast food restaurant is giving out codes to unlock ultra rare costumes for high level players in NFO if you bought a certain meal…” 

“NFO?” Sayo drew her eyebrows together, “oh, it was that game we played together one time right?” 

“Yes.” A small smile formed on Rinko’s face, and Sayo’s heart began to thump wildly. _Rinko’s smile right in front of her…_

“Well then Shirokane-san, shall we go to the fast food restaurant?” 

“E-Eh….Eh?! I—Is that really okay?” Rinko stammered, “I—I wouldn’t want to take up your t-time, Hikawa-san…”

A smile crept up Sayo’s face, as she savoured the thought of having more time with her fellow bandmate— _and crush._ “I’m feeling hungry myself too, so it would be necessary for us to visit the fast food restaurant.”

* * *

It was then that Sayo knew she dug her grave even deeper than before. Walking earlier on with Rinko wasn’t the hardest thing she had to do. Sitting right opposite her in a fast food restaurant—that was the challenge. However, all her nervous thoughts were replaced by the sight of a rather satisfied Rinko smiling happily to herself as she admired the card with the supposed code to input in her game.

“You seem very delighted, Shirokane-san.” Sayo commented, as she took a piece of a french fry and ate it. She wasn’t going to lie, she was glad she came here too to satiate her love for fries.

“I am.” Rinko nodded, as she held the card to her chest. Her eyes began to flicker about anxiously, until her face grew red as she said, “t-thank you for coming with me, Hikawa-san.”

“O-Oh. You’re welcome, it’s nothing much.” 

_“Actually, I’m glad it was you that accompanied me…”_

“Eh?” Sayo looked up. She swore she heard Rinko mutter that but the moment she made eye contact with her, the black-haired’s lips were pursed, her cheeks flushed red. 

“I—I remember when Hikawa-san kept holding up her shield even though there were no enemies,” Rinko started to giggle softly, and Sayo wanted to hear that over and over again, “it was cute…” 

_Cute?!_ Sayo’s eyes widened at this remark. She was utterly clueless at that game that Roselia played together, but Rinko found her cute? 

“D-Don’t make fun of me, Shirokane-san…” Sayo gripped onto the hem of her pants, feeling the anxiousness seep into her.

Rinko cupped her mouth as she continued to giggle, and all Sayo could do was to watch— _and listen_ , awestruck by this tender, beautiful girl in front of her.

“Would you ever play again?” 

Sayo quickly shook her head to rid of the Rinko-trance she was in, as she managed to keep a firm gaze at Rinko. “I don’t have time for gam—” _Get it together Sayo, this isn’t the time to be all strict and boring._ “I mean, I don’t mind playing it again, if it’s…” She looked to the side, unable to face Rinko as she said, “if it’s with you.”

Rinko’s eyes widened in surprise. “R-Really?”

“I said it, didn’t I?” Sayo folded her arms, pretending to feign ignorance but really, she was close to happiness on the inside. 

The black-haired smiled, her facial features relaxing. “To hear that makes me happy, Hikawa-san.”

_And to hear that Sayo made Rinko happy, that was probably the best thing to have happened to her so far._

The two spent a while exchanging slow, but steady conversations with each other, and with every passing minute the atmosphere grew lighter, which served as a relief for the guitarist. By then, they were down to their last fry. Sayo reached out to it without looking, only to brush her hands past Rinko, who was also reaching out for that same fry. In the brief moment, Sayo understood how Lisa felt whenever she brushed hands with Yukina as a sign of affection. Rinko definitely had a pianist’s hands. They were so soft and gentle, _and probably nice to hold._

“Ah, s-sorry…” Rinko stuttered, her face adorning a bright red flush. 

“It’s fine, you can have the last one.” Sayo gave an assuring smile.

The black-haired shook her head, as she muttered softly, “you really like the fries, s-so, you should have it…”

Sayo gulped, feeling wildly embarrassed. It was true that she did like french fries, but having to let Rinko see her indulging happily… That was not planned. 

“H-Here…” 

Before Sayo had time to react, a fry was waving about in front of her face and as she looked in front of her, Rinko was holding it up. _Was Rinko feeding her?!_ Still, she couldn’t reject the black-haired who was oddly spontaneous this evening and she swallowed her breath as she leaned in closer, accepting the fry. Once she pulled back, she chewed on the fry, her heart pounding tremendously. As she looked at the girl right in front of her, she realised that Rinko herself too, was feeling a little shy from what she did, as the red spots continued to flare on her face.

“Y-You know…” Rinko started to speak again. Her eyes shifted about nervously, “I…I’ve always admired you, H-Hikawa-san…” 

_Eh? Where was this coming from? Was this real?_ Underneath the table, Sayo pinched at her wrists. _Ouch._ It did hurt.

“At my school, there’s this guitarist from a band that everyone loves… Seta-san…”

“Seta-san…” Sayo mouthed the name, her head deep in thought. Oh, it was that guitarist from an up-and-coming band called Hello, Happy World. Hina had mentioned her before. She was indeed charming, Sayo couldn’t deny that, but why did Rinko suddenly mention her? She could feel a small stab of jealousy.

“…B-But, I—I always thought that Hikawa-san is a more… Cooler… Guitarist…” Rinko’s voice trailed off at the end, and as for Sayo, she couldn’t quite find her own voice as well as the black-haired revealed such an intimate information. 

“S-Shirokane-san…” Sayo uttered softly, carefully eyeing the rather flustered black-haired. “I… I feel the same way about you.”

“Eh?” Rinko looked right at her, and it seemed she was about to combust any time now.

Sayo let out a gasp, as she realised what her words meant— _though, it wasn’t actually a lie._ “I—I mean, I think you’re one of the best pianists I have ever seen too.”

“Y-you flatter me, Hikawa-san…”

“I mean what I said, Shirokane-san. I’m really glad that we have you in the band.”

“Me too, Hikawa-san…”

* * *

The walk after the fast food restaurant wasn’t as awkward as the walk there. While the both of them still had their internal lingering nervous moments, Sayo definitely felt more at ease walking beside Rinko. While she still hadn’t quite gotten her feelings across to her yet, she was already more than contented with the time spent with her today.

“Hikawa-san, I’m going that way.” Rinko stopped in her tracks, as she pointed to the opposite direction. 

_Bummer._ Sayo kept a steady smile, as she lifted up her hand to wave. Before she could do so however, she noticed something on Rinko’s face. As she leaned in closer, she could inhale Rinko’s scent which smelt somewhat like lavender. She concentrated her gaze on her face, as her fingers steadied into a pinching pose, taking out the strand of fallen eyelash on her face.

“Fallen eyelash.” Sayo said, placing it in Rinko’s hand. “Make a wish.” 

“Eh?” Rinko was slightly taken aback, both from the aftermath of having Sayo leaning in so close to her face, and also because of that sudden proclamation from her.

“I…I wish…” 

Before Rinko could finish her sentence however, Sayo summoned all her courage to again, lean in close to Rinko’s face. She lifted her chin slightly, her gaze penetrating Rinko’s. She tilted her head slightly, as she moved closer to her lips. Sayo could feel Rinko’s warm breath near her lips, and this was when she decided to finally just close the gap. She pressed her lips to Rinko’s, and just like her hands, they were so soft. Even with this sudden confidence overwhelming her, the loud thumping of her heart couldn’t deny the amount of jitters she was having from kissing Rinko. Thankfully, she could feel Rinko grazing her lips over hers, reciprocating the motion. This—this was a _wish,_ a dream come true.

The moment they pulled back, the reality began to close in on her. The sounds of the traffic, the occasional breeze that fluttered upon her skin, they all came back to her. 

“Hikawa-san…” Rinko breathed out, her violet eyes glistening against the darkness of the night sky. “I’ll…I’ll see you later?” 

“Later?” Sayo answered in wonder. 

“Online… NFO…” Rinko said softly. “You’ll play with me, right? I—I can show you the new rare costume on my avatar too...” 

“Right. I shall see you there.” Sayo smiled, the thoughts of the kiss encompassing her entire mind. 

As Rinko turned to leave in the opposite direction, Sayo quickly grabbed onto her wrist, stopping her momentarily. “W-wait!”

“Eh?” 

“I apologise if I have interrupted your wish earlier on.” 

“My wish?” Rinko looked up in thought. She began to chuckle softly, just like when she did at the fast food restaurant earlier on. “It’s okay, it has already been fulfilled. M-More then fulfilled, actually….”

 

_I wish to hold Hikawa-san’s hand._


End file.
